


Ficlets

by Kat_the_minion



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Happy, Multi, Sad, Spoilers, seriously all the spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_minion/pseuds/Kat_the_minion
Summary: Basically, random little moments that I write about. Every chapter is stand alone and complete unless otherwise stated in the notes





	

She can’t stay. She can’t stay in the room with that ridiculous wizard squandering her money and grumbling about bed bugs. She can’t. She can’t. She can’t.

There’s too much uncertainty right now. Will Kaylie be sober enough for the coming resurrection? Will she want to help? Will it work?

That last thought plagues her.

“I’m going out.” She tells the wizard, and doesn’t give him a chance to respond, getting on her broom and flying out the window. The people of Kymal are far too drunk or already sleeping to notice a lone person on a broom stealthing. Outside is no better. This is plains and flatlands, without the gentle embrace of tree cover to hide her.

Vex goes high and takes a long circling survey of the land. She needs trees. She need s forest to hide in, to bring Trinket out and to… to process. Things happened today. She can’t. She can’t…

There are trees in the far distance, and Vex pauses just long enough to Hunter’s Mark the wizard so she can find him later before shooting off into the woods. The sun is setting and the forest has fallen into half shadow. Everything feels intangible and liminal, the world only half there and a fragile construct to keep her from losing her mind.

A comfortable perch in the branches of a very old oak and Trinket by her side, healed with the last of her Cure Wounds spells. If something attacks her right now, she’s done for and no one would ever find her body. She can’t…

Percy died today. Percy died with his guts ripped out by a dragon made feral, and it was only the barest scrapings of luck that brought him back to her. Tears well in Vex’s eyes, and Trinket tries to climb into her lap to lick them up.

“He died Trinket. He died. Scanlan is dead. He’s dead buddy, and he might stay dead.” Trinket makes mournful noises at her, pressing her into the tree and shielding her as much as he can. “Scanlan always said that we should get rid of you, and now he might die before you.” She can barely get the words out, sobbing hard enough to shake herself apart, face buried in Trinket’s shoulder. Her mind’s eye is filled with the sight of Percy, intestines spilling on the floor, stomach dripping acid onto the rest of his organs, everything so very very red. And she’s not there. She’s not there to make sure the organs stay where they’re supposed to. Instead, she’s here, in the ass end of nowhere, with only a bear for company, as she waits for any sliver of news about their bard.

She’d never thought she’d get used to so much company, to people always near her…to always having someone to rely on beyond Vax. And she’d almost lost Percy. She still might lose Scanlan. She … she can’t think right now, but every time she tries to empty her mind, blood fills her vision.

She idly wonders is Deathwalker’s Ward is soaked with Scanlan’s blood and if Vax will be able to bring himself to clean it. Scanlan is… was… is a small man made big through force of personality. She’d noticed it waning recently, but seeing that small, still figure cradled in Vax’s arm like a child, truly drove home how very small Scanlan was. Would he come back?

Would he come back for Kaylie?

Would he come back for Pike?

Would he come back for his family?

Would he come back?

 

 

Would he come back?


End file.
